WalledGarden
TableOfContents Category:Sasecurity back to http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Sasecurity It appears that the new version trashes the wiana.setting file. In addition it turns off the DHCP server and will not allow anyone to connect unti it has done an update. The channel had also been reset back to default. 1. To resolve the issue I went back to the closest node. 2. Set its channel to 1 and SSID to LocustWorld then waited for the two boxes to mesh. 3. When they did I then edited the wiana.settings file and changed the settings to channel6 and back to our SSID. 4. I then rebooted the box and reset the settings on the box I did this from. 5. They remeshed and I was then able to do a remote management. See FirstSteps > I have just updated the first node and after a reboot is has > failed to come back up. Looks like the new DEV version may > have issues as the node it was updated on was a stock > standard node running dev81 and has been up for months > without any issues. > > I will let you know if it comes back but if it has not come > back up im going up there to replace the flash with the Dev81 > and continue to use that. > > I did check that there were no additional modules loaded > before doing the update as well, so it was not a space issue. > > The latest development release is now ready for testing. > > > > New features in this release include: > > > > Support for the new Wiana options "Preferred Gateway" and > > Walled Garden > > support. > > > > Preferred gateway is similar to lock to gateway except that > > if the gateway is not available then it will move to the next preferred gateway > > or revert to the default behavior. Of course "Lock to Gateway" overrides > any other settings. > > > > Walled garden support allows you to specify any number of IP > > addresses or IP > > ranges which are not restricted by the captive portal. > > Typical uses would be > > for an intranet, advertiser url or to facilitate handing off > > to a remote > > billing provider website. > > > > To specify an IP just enter the address, to specify a range > > define it for > > example: > > > > 192.168.1.0/24 > > > > For a class c network (netmask 255.255.255.0) > > > > To update to the latest build, login to the node and issue > > the command: > > > > getandverify tobuild25dev88 }}} adfasdfas >Is there an easy was to see what walled garden settings are actually >in use on an OS meshbox ? >(as opposed to displayed in the wiana.org page or the meshbox wiana >"lookalike with not quite enough boxes" page). Do an iptables -nL and look for the Chain NoCat table. You will see entries for your walled garden settings there. SSL in Walledgarden Our network does not run WEP, as we like to let user find it and the sing up. What would be the best way to protect the users login name and password details, can we use a SSL connection our web service does have this option, but not sure how to make it work with he splash screen. Put your ssl server in your walled garden, and then include a link to it on your splash page....